


Coffee

by RoboBear (caskettshipper3)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is so done, F/F, I am Clexa trash, Lexa is so useless, Read this gay shit, Something cute, just a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caskettshipper3/pseuds/RoboBear
Summary: Every coalition clan brings something new to offer for all the others. Skai kru is no exception. Lexa indulges herself in a gift from her newest clan and it's a disaster.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumble prompt: "Okay so. No more caffeine for you, that's apparent."

Clarke doesn't know when it happened. She doesn't necessarily need to, all she knows is that skai kru's latest gift was a  **bad** idea. 

It starts off normal. Like all the other gifts they've given to the other twelve clans, coffee is met with trepidation. Some love the warmth it brings and the powerful taste. Others hate the bitterness and the after effects of the liquid. Clarke however doesn't realize how harmful it may be until a meeting of the ambassadors. 

Many of them are traveling back home today, so the meeting is set very early. Clarke notices the fatigue in everyone, senses the discomfort of the stiff chairs so early in the morning. Even she is getting fed up with the meeting. But for someone reason, her girlfriend just won't quit talking.

Clarke chalks it up to Lexa's habit of being an early riser, but then she notices the jittering. Lexa has to restrain herself from tapping her foot and it's shaking with the effort. Her words come out so fast, they almost blur together and the other ambassadors don't even notice, they'd agree to anything to leave, but Clarke does.

She waits until the meeting is over, until the last ambassador drags their body out the door and then she turns to Lexa, who is attempting to give orders to her guard, but they can't understand anything she's saying. 

"Gyon au." she watches Tibet walk away, nodding gratefully to her before she eyes Lexa.   
"You alright, Lex?" She watches as green eyes dart around too quickly. 

"Yeah, yeah. Yes. What? Why? Are you?" Lexa taps her fingers against the hilt of her dagger and the room is filled with the taps until Clarke grabs her hand. 

"Lexa, you're shaking." She is, her hand feels as though it's vibrating, and Clarke presses her ear to the girl's chest. "Babe, I don't think anyone's heart is supposed to beat that fast." She chuckles and Lexa begins tapping her foot again as she eyes the floor. 

"I may have had a lot of that uh, coffee is it? Indra said it was terrible, but I must except all gifts given by the clans and then I drank some, but I was in front of ambassadors and could not appear weakened so I drank a whole cup and then some more and then, like, more than that and-" 

"Okay so. No more caffeine for you, that's apparent." Clarke only chuckles more, Lexa fidgets angrily, folding and folding her arms, but it looks more like she's twitching and Clarke continues to laugh. 

"It is not funny Clarke, I feel out of control of my own body." Lexa can't even hold a pout correctly, but Clarke finally decides to have pity on her. 

"It's alright, ai hodness, you simply have to get out the excess energy." She begins pulling Lexa toward the hall and the girl perks up. "I bet I know a fun way to do that tooo." Clarke sings and has to push herself to catch up with Lexa's quickened pace towards their room.


End file.
